Beiteynu
Beiteynu (Yeudish: ביתנו, transl. Beiteinu), officially, State of Beiteynu (Yeudish: מדינת ביתנו, transl. Medinat Beiteinu) is a nation in Majatra that describes itself as the homeland of the Yeudi people (also called Yeudish). Beiteynu is located in north-west Majatra on the eastern shore of the Verranderlijke Ocean and southern shore of Migrant's Pass. The country borders Pontesi in the east and Barmenia in the south. Beiteynu has a population of 99,688,577 and an area of 940,200 km² making it the 34th largest country in the world. Etymology The name "Beiteynu" is derived from the Yeudish word "Beiteinu" (Yeudish: ביתנו) meaning "Our Home". The name was chosen as the country was established to be the homeland for the Yeudi people following periods of anti-Yeudism and persecution of the Yeudi people across the world. The first documented use of the country's name, Beiteynu, was in 908 when the unnamed Chief Rabbai of Padrilka proclaimed Ishmael I to be the Sacred Monarch of the Kingdom of Beiteynu. History Main article: History of Beiteynu Majatran settlers first settled in the area now known as Beiteynu around the year 500. Qedarite people started arriving from Cildania after the exodus from Squibble, the first travelers arrived in the year 564. Spurred on by their newly-founded religion of Yeudism they had left in search of the Promised Land and eventually arrived in Beiteynu. The idea of a promised land had come from a revelation that a young boy had in which he claimed Elyon spoke the following words to him: "Go West to the Promised Land of olives and meadows and there you will find the home of the Qedarites". By the year 900 the Qedarites, by that time known as Yeudis or Yeudi people, had secured all of what is now modern-day Beiteynu as well as a large part of northern Barmenia and western Pontesi. In 908 the Chief Rabbi of Padrilka proclaimed Ishmael I to be the Sacred Monarch of the Kingdom of Beiteynu - the first known recording of the country's name. Beiteynu is the only country on Terra with a population consisting of mainly Yeudi people, as well as the safe-haven for and vanguard of all Yeudish people in Terra Geography Beiteynu has a very diverse geography with a largely semi-desert terrain and rolling steppe-like plains in the east and south-east and a mountainous coastline all across the west and north-western parts of the country. Here the saltwater inland 'Sea' of Meron is found and is one of top tourist attractions in the country. Mount She'an is the highest mountain the country rising to 2,138 m. The 403 km river Jezreel is the longest river in the country flowing from the northern parts of Quo'gun to the Migrant's Pass in the north-west. Government and Politics The nation is led by a xabinet heades by a prime minister. The cabinet team is elected and appointed by the legislature, the Assembly. '''The Assembly is 250 members elected by the people. It can be dissolved. Local Government There are numerous elected local government units at the local and district councils which are relatively autonomous. The country is divided into 5 administrative districts (Mehozt) which are run by officials appointed by the community as a whole. Religious communities run their own parallel rabbinical courts which are the authority on most family law related disputes. Administrative divisions e;">Province''' ll}} Military The Beiteynuese Defence Force is the national defense force in Beiteynu. It consists of the Ground Forces, Air Force and Navy. The Beiteynuese Defense Force operates on the basis of voluntary national service. There are eight official military colleges and schools which provide officer training. Economy Under Construction Education There are both secular and religious schools in Beiteynu. Yeudish schools are the most common schools but there is a small but growing number of secular and Luthoran schools in Beiteynu. Ahmadi groups often fail to get the government's permission to establish their own religious schools. Beiteynu has a literacy rate of 100% according to a number of sources. Schooling is divided into three tiers - primary school (for ages 3-12), middle school (for ages 12-14), and high school (for ages 14-16). Upon completion of high schools students may then be able to enter college for a 2-3 year period, followed by university for a 3-4 year period. Schools focus heavily on academic subjects such as mathematics, the Yeudi language, Yeudish literature, the Luthorian language, the Canrillaişe language, history, the sciences, and religious education. Universities in Beiteynu * Yeudish University of Yishelem * Elior University Malfegorten * Quo'gun Institute of Technology * Rishon City University * University of Endild * Malfegorten University * University of Tel Bira Demographics The majority of Beiteynuese people are Yeudim. There are extremely tiny minorities of Luthoris, Pnteks, Selucians and several others. Beiteynu is considered something of a melting pot of cultures, as when Yeudis return from diaspora, they bring traditions from their former country. It is a secular republic, although Yeudism is the only major faith. Culture Beiteynu has a diverse culture which stems from the diversity of its population: Yeudi people from around the world have brought their cultural and religious traditions back to Beiteynu with them creating a melting pot of Yeudish customs and beliefs. Work and school holidays are determined by the Yeudish holidays, and the official day of rest is Saturday, the Yeudish Sabbath. Beiteynu's culture has also been influenced by Luthori, Pntéks, and Barmenia in spheres such as architecture, music, and cuisine. Sport The most popular sport in Beiteynu is baseball but matkot(racquets), chess and krav maga also have many active competitors. The Beiteynuese Super League is the highest tier of the Beiteynuese football league system. The most popular sports clubs are Hapoel Tel Bira, Ahva Yishelem, and Ometz Himmelshtern, which compete primarily in football, chess, and krav maga. Krav Maga is currently the official national sport. Category:Beiteynu [[Category|}